


My True Love Gave To Me... A Puppy

by soul_writerr



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Presents, Dogs, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: “No! Don’t pick it up,” Rafael said, half-alarmed. “Just… pull the lid off.”With a slight frown, Sonny kneeled in front of the box and pulled it open. Immediately, both his hands flew to his face. There, sleeping soundly and all curled up on the bottom of the box, was a Golden Retriever puppy.“Oh my god,” Sonny said, voice muffled. “Oh my god, Rafael.”
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 44
Kudos: 119
Collections: Barisi Christmas Celebration





	My True Love Gave To Me... A Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> We love early Christmas presents, especially if they're puppies!!! 
> 
> Enjoy this fluffy silliness and Sonny and Rafael getting themselves a daughter lol

Rafael opened the door to their apartment slowly, trying not to tip over or jostle the big box he was balancing between his arm and his stomach. He wanted this to be a surprise, and accidently hurting what was inside the box would be a disaster. 

“Sonny?,” he called out, not too loudly, as he stepped inside their home. 

“In the kitchen!,” came the reply, and Rafael smiled, satisfied.

In light steps, he made his way towards the living room and  _ very carefully _ set the box under the Christmas tree. He waited a beat, holding his breath, hoping there wouldn’t be any sort of commotion coming from the box. When it settled quietly and unmoving, Rafael turned towards the kitchen. 

“Can you come into the living room, please?,” he asked, trying to look casual as he shrugged off his coat and pulled off his scarf.

A moment later, Sonny exited the kitchen with a towel between his hands, drying them quickly before he threw the towel over his shoulder. He smiled at Rafael, stepping up to him and settling his hands on Rafael’s hips.

“Hi,” Sonny greeted, leaning in to kiss him, all dimples. “Where have you been all morning?”

Rafael smiled mischievously. “I had to pick something up,” he said, indicating the box with a jut of his chin.

Sonny looked down and shook his head, amused. “Another one? Raf, our tree’s already full.” 

“Well, this one you have to open today.”

“We made a deal, no opening presents until Christmas Eve,” Sonny said with a tilt of his head. “That’s in another three days.”

“I know, but the seller is going away for Christmas Eve, and I had to pick it up today,” Rafael explained, suddenly aware that all the noise might scare it awake. “So you have to open it now.” 

Sonny raised an eyebrow at him. “Why the urgency?”

“You’ll see when you open it,” he said, then stepped back from Sonny’s embrace. “Open it!”

“Okay,” he said tentatively, eyebrow still up. He bent down to pick up the box, but was stopped by Rafael gripping his shoulder.

“No! Don’t pick it up,” Rafael said, half-alarmed. “Just… pull the lid off.” 

With a slight frown, Sonny kneeled in front of the box and pulled it open. Immediately, both his hands flew to his face. There, sleeping soundly and all curled up on the bottom of the box, was a Golden Retriever puppy. 

“Oh my god,” Sonny said, voice muffled. “Oh my god, Rafael.”

Despite his knees protesting, Rafael kneeled beside Sonny and peered inside the box with a satisfied smile. The puppy had a little Santa hat on and everything.

“Holy shit,” Sonny continued, his hands dropping to his lap, and Rafael noticed his eyes were brimming with unshed tears. He looked at Rafael in awe. “Are you sure?”

“I take no responsibility with her,” he said, and Sonny chuckled wetly. “But yes, I’m sure.”

Sonny then all but tackled him to the floor, kissing his face, his chin, his mouth, saying ‘thank you’ over and over again. At one point, one tear did escape and rolled down Sonny’s cheek, but Rafael quickly wiped it away, kissing the wet patch it left with reverence. 

“I love you,” Sonny whispered in his ear, and Rafael’s heart burst inside his chest.

“I love you, too,” he replied, a hand on Sonny’s chest, feeling the beat of his heart thumping against his palm.

Their commotion must have been a little loud, because there was an excited yelp from the box, and they both turned to see the puppy’s head peeking from the top, her big eyes curious going from Sonny to Rafael and back. 

“Hi there,” Sonny started, his voice small and sweet. He crawled towards the box with eyes as big as the puppy’s. “I’m Sonny.” 

The puppy yelped again, a tiny breathy bark that made Rafael smile. He watched as Sonny reached inside the box and let the puppy smell and lick his hand before picking her up. Her tail was wagging like crazy, but she settled happily against Sonny’s chest when he cradled her. 

“You are so cute,” Sonny told her, her tail hitting his chest rhythmically. “I’m Sonny, and I’m going to take care of you. And this is Rafael,” he said, and turned his torso so her eyes fell on Rafael. “He’s going to take care of you too, no matter what he says.” 

“Objection,” Rafael protested, but reached with a finger to caress the top of her head. She immediately tried to nip his finger, and Sonny laughed. 

“She needs a name,” Sonny said, setting her down on the floor, and she immediately went off to explore everything around her, tail still going crazy.

“She reminds me of you on your first week at SVU,” Rafael joked, wrapping an arm around Sonny’s waist. “How about Sunny?”

Sonny chuckled. “Yeah, because that wouldn’t get confusing at all.” 

“Sol, then,” he suggested. “Sun in Spanish.” 

“Sol,” he repeated, then looked at the puppy. He snapped his fingers at her. “Hey, Sol.”

She turned and immediately ran to Sonny, crashing against his knee then shaking herself off. They both laughed, and she yelped. 

“Thank you,” Sonny said again, pulling Rafael closer to him. “I already love her.”

“Good,” Rafael smirked. “Hold on to that feeling, because she just peed on the floor.”

“What?!,” he turned around just in time to see Sol run away from her own puddle of pee. “No! God, we’re gonna have to train her.” 

“ _ You’re _ gonna have to train her,” Rafael teased, placing a wet kiss to Sonny’s cheek. “Good luck.”

But Sonny knew Rafael was all talk, and that the moment he’d decided to cave to Sonny’s argument that they should get a dog, he was all in with him. So it was really no surprise to him when, five days later, Sonny came home to find that Rafael had fallen asleep on the couch, and Sol was napping right on his chest, her nose tucked under his chin.

She raised her head when Sonny walked into the living room, and her tail immediately started wagging as he approached. He picked her up, and received a wet lick to the face.

He snorted, shaking his head at her. “Hello, sleepyhead,” he scratched her neck. “Nice spot to sleep you had there, uh? I’d know, I’ve slept there many times.”

Sol’s tail still wagging, Sonny walked towards the door and picked up her lead. “Let’s go for a walk, okay? Let Papi sleep.” 

“Papi’s up,” came Rafael’s grumpy reply, and he grunted as he sat up and stretched. “I’ll go with you.” 

Sonny’s smiled as Rafael dragged himself from the couch and placed a kiss on Sonny’s lips, then on Sol’s head, taking his coat and his scarf and opening the door for them. In Sonny’s arms, Sol barked, excited, and wiggled until Sonny put her down and let her run down the hallway.

“She’s a menace,” Rafael said, amused. “But I love her.”

Sonny beamed. “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT my people so I about had an absolutely disastrous week, mess after mess, and I could really use some love and nice words. Please, let me know in the comments what you think of this story, of these boys, or even anything slightly positive. I need it so bad.
> 
> Thank you. I hope to see yall again before the New Year's. Merry Christmas!!


End file.
